gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Baroness West
Welcome, First of all, no-one hates you, we actually would be pretty much happy to start 2017 with a new member in the team. Just get your facts straight, we always count on each other to check veracity as we take them from GuP material - and we can mistook it - and not from websites and stuff. Just don't interpret the story with your heart, it doesn't fit a wikias proposal. Apart from those small details, which I do have arguments against I think of the Moomins reference quite interesting, where did you get it from? I would have to watch the cartoon to see how they are alike, but the fact that they are Finnish and travel, pretty much fits the current situation of Jatkosoka. Now a warm welcome, if you ever need anything contact me, Central County or Hauptman . If you have a major problem contact the founder, Tycio. If you need help in general, in example, content, just say something at your talk page, blog page or on any user that may be interested on the topic and they (we) will help. Our current plans are to sharp the wikia until Final Chapter arrives, which is as the name suggests believed to be the last animated production for the main series, we have high hopes they will make something regarding the spin-offs, would be a waste of yen not to. Last thing, we have a democracy here, you will commonly see unfinished edits with users asking not to edit, to be proofread, to help them find something and etc. Avoid editing an article until the editor say it's ok, we will also avoid editing anything you are into. We recommend the badasses spin-offs Motto Love Love, Ribbon Warrior and Little Army if you are into them yet. Again, welcome and happy New Year. Standardizer (talk) 22:48, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Hello there. Nevermind about the phrase I put on my profile, I just put a random thought to see what happened when I edited my page. I'm sorry if I worried or annoyed you in any way. My facts came from observing, mostly, and I didn't think much about "official-ness", it just felt natural to me to put the observations. I mean, I'm not trying to overinterpret (haha, I'm an overthinker most of the time), I just thought it was kind of obvious to the eye. The Moomin reference comes from observation, and also from things I found on the web (nothing official... still, but somebody has made a pic about that (http://i.imgur.com/bt1gAi6.png)). Hosomi's hair down comes from MLLSD. Happy New Year, mate. Baroness West (talk) 22:57, December 27, 2016 (UTC)Baroness West Nice. References aren't really offical, it's just how the creators like to puzzle us, that is why we throw them on trivia Standardizer (talk) 23:07, December 27, 2016 (UTC) Fun art Hi I was wandering on danbooru, when I saw this art I think about you. Fox357magnum (talk) 10:34, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Heh, you got it right lad, my username comes from this fanart. ~ Baroness West (talk) 15:51, January 10, 2017 (UTC) I should have known the coincidence was too big. I read in your profile that you live in Southern France. Francophone ? Fox357magnum (talk) 16:54, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Yup, I am! French's my native language. Baroness West (talk) 17:57, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Ok, bon ben on est au moins 3 grenouilles sur ce wiki en me comptant. Bonne soirée. Fox357magnum (talk) 20:51, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Infobox Hey there, Just want to say I added the centralization tag <'.'''center>caption<./center> (no '''dot', just added to cancel the tag effect) to the template. The image caption was staying too far on the left. How are you keeping track of the changes? If you aren't just ensure they have the''' Characters '''category tag, we will just compare the number of pages on characters and the number of pages the infobox was applied to, no headaches. Just check, old pages have them and new pages have it as Katyusha is purging those who forget. Standardizer (talk) 22:11, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Spin-off manga What exactly do you need help with in LA2? And I recommend you to read LA and RibbonW, they are badasses back and side-stories. Standardizer (talk) 22:51, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Ah, I have it covered. I recommend reading them too! It's quite intriguing. I have a few links if you wanna read them. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 23:20, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Art questions Do you do requests? FinnXMarcy (talk) 11:00, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Not really, I'm always afraid of not being able to do them. You can still suggest, though!Baroness West (talk) 20:45, August 29, 2017 (UTC)